Bieber Fever
by Between-A-Book
Summary: Canada really screwed us over didn't he? One-Shot


_~Bieber Fever~_

_2008_

"H-hello America I'm glad you could m-make it."

"No problem dude!" America said while sliding into the chair across from his brother. "So how ya' been?"

"G-good g-great I guess eh, you?" Canada asked nervously while looking at his lap.

"Awesome as always. Hey you already ordered!" He exclaimed slightly surprised there was a table full of food.

"Y-yeah I got you your favorite. 4 big mac with extra cheese, l-large order of fries, apple pie, a Mc flurry, and a large diet soda.. s-s-so you won't get fat."

"Wait it's all for me!?"

"Y-yeah I mean I'm sorry if I d-didn't get what you want-" "Aw Mattie you know me so well, yeah you're right I gotta stay sexy thin ya' know" America interrupted while unwrapping the paper around his burger. "So anyway why did you ask to meet up? Not that I mind hanging with my bro it was just random." Canada jumped slightly at the statement.

America could tell that Canada was nervous even more than usual, and that was saying something. He suspected something was up when his brother first called him and asked to meet at Mc Donald's. He didn't really explain why all he said was 'I have something really important to talk about', something was definitely up.

"Y-yes um you see I um..." Canada mumbled under his breath.

"Wut..dib ya' sayh'" The American asked with a mouthful of burger and fries.

Canada took a calming deep breath and continued to speak. "I have a business proposal."

"Busnosie' propsal?" He asked while swallowing his food. "About what?"

"W-well you know it's more of an entertainment proposal if anything."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I what I mean is...I have t-this boy music artist in my country and I think it would be b-beneficial if he were to produce his work in your country eh."

"That's nice of ya' to offer Mattie, but why don't you want him?"

"W-w-well er... you see...I um i-it's not t-that I don't want him i-it's just that...I think that his t-talent would be most appreciated i-in your country b-because your people have such... amazing taste in... music?" The Canadian said it coming out in more of a question than a statement.

"hmmm..." America mumbled while taking a long sip from his soda. Canada began to sweat slightly from the silence.

"I completely understand what you mean; we Americans are pretty badass when it comes to music!" He exclaimed while fist pumping the air. "So what does he look like?"

"Um…l-like that." He turned to the side and picked up his brown briefcase of the floor and into his lap. He opens it and pulls out a picture and placed it onto the table and turned it so the American could see it.

"That's him?"

"Yes, eh."

"...That's not a girl?"

"Yes."

"...Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"...Okay so...he has..balls...and..stuff...?"

"Y-yes Alfred he has male genitalia."

"...So was he born a dude or did he-" "Alfred!"

"Sorry sorry, so what's he name?" America asked still staring at the picture.

There was a long pause until Canada sighed. "Justin Bieber."

America laughed.

"Seriously... his last name is Beaver?" He asked between his chuckles.

"Not beaver Bieber, B-I-E-B-E-R" Canada explained with a slight grumble under his breath.

"Yeah, well I dunno dude he doesn't really look like he can sing." He said while unwrapping his second burger on the table.

"Looks can be deceiving." Canada replayed. "Plus he's 14 and it will target your teenage girls t-they'll go crazy over him."

"Why would girls go crazy over him? He looks like he's 5 years old are they pedos?"

"No, It's his hair..teenage girls love swoopy hair. And b-besides he's only 14 now just think in a few years when he gets older he'll grow taller, lose the bowl haircut and then he'll be gorgeous." Canada said, but then quietly mumbling to himself. "I doubt it though..."

"What was that?" America asked.

"Nothing!" His brother shouted quite loudly and blushed from his outburst. "My point is i-it will get teenagers m-more into music because it's made by someone their age and they can relate to it better. I mean even other people in countries will love him getting you more money, eh?"

"...I guess you're right." He said with his signature smile. "Yeah sure I'll take him, besides what harm can he really do right?"

"Yeah yeah right whatever you say!" Canada said completely snapped from his nervous attitude to a bubbly one. He then slammed his briefcase on the table and pulled out a stack of paper and a pen."

"Now this is a contract that talks about a bunch of stuff you don't need to worry about! I need to sign here, here, here, and here." He said while shoving the pen into America's hand.

"Alright!~" America said doing as he was told and signed the papers.

He didn't even have time to let go of the pen, as soon as he wrote the letter of his name was witting on the document Canada ripped the papers from his grasp and shouted. "TIP TAP NO GIVE BACKS!"

America looked confused as his brother started to spin happily in circles while lifting the papers over his head. He then continued spinning and skipping happily through the restaurant, He started getting questionable looks from the other costumers, not that he minded of course. He then started to skip to the door hugging random people outside the restaurant singing cheerfully "I'm free I'm free I'm freeee at last!~"

America was still in his sit staring at the door his brother left from. He just shrugged and continued with his burger without a care in the world.

_~Bieber Fever~_

_2014_

It was another average day at the house of America. It was 12 o' clock in the morning and our hero was eating his usual cereal like he did in the morning. He was on his couch flipping through channels on his T.V. There was nothing he wanted to watch until he landed on the news.

_Here on channel 5 we have gotten shocking information that Justin Bieber has just been arrested._

"Say wha' now?" America said with bug eyes forgetting about his cereal.

_"It is said that that Justin Bieber according to the Miami police department was drag racing in a Lamborghini. It is said that when he took a Breathalyzer test and failed it. It looks like weed was not enough for his rebellious behavior. We do not know when his attitude will stop but it is hard to see such a once innocent young boy doing what is is doing now upsetting must of his fans." _

"...Fuck you Canada

_The End_

...Don't you dare judge me! Hahaha I don't even know okay, sometimes I forget he really is from Canada and I could imagine Canada screwing America over. This was made purely out of fun and if you are a fan of Justin Bieber please don't take it seriously. I hope you enjoyed!~

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Justin Bieber (c) America?...

Story (c) Between-A-Book


End file.
